FF TAORIS: mian mian wa gomawo
by yeyeseobseob
Summary: kenapa tao ga mau maafin kris? #gabisabikinsummary happybirthday to dduizangnya tao tapi ini bukan spesial ultah kris


**Hwang sung ran**

**Present..**

**[FF TAORIS: mianhe mianhe wa gomawo (sorry, sorry and thank's)]**

**Cast : Tao,kris and exo member**

**Author : Hwang sungran a.k.a huang chen chu a.k.a me**

**Rated : T**

**Genre : hurt/comfort,romance**

**Disclaimer : semua orang disini milik allah. Dan diri sendiri. Cerita ngambil dikit dari novel10 autumn in korean. FF is mine**

**Summary :tao tidak mau memaafkan kris?. Apa kesalahan fatal kris sampai tao tidak mau memaafkannya **

**A/n: endingnya terinspirasi dari novel 10 autumn in korean. Jadi kalau pernah ngebaca jangan heran.**

**DLDR*dont like dont read***

**Don't copy and plagiat..**

**History is mine**

**Happy reading~**

Cerita ini hanyalah dunia mereka berdua..

Yang lain mungkin nge-kost

Author POV

Disuatu pagi yang tenang , tetapi tidak dengan seseorang yang berada di dorm exo. Dia bernama Huang zi tao atau yang sering di panggil dengan Tao. Entah apa yang dipikirkan olehnya , mungkin saja dia sedang memirkan gege tersayangnya .

Tiba tiba masuk seorang dduizang dari exo m, atau gege tersayang tao.

"baby panda percayalah aku tidak bermaksud mengacuhkanmu, aku dan chanyeol hanya membicarakan sesuatu" ucap kris karna tao seperti mengacuhkannya

"sesuatu? Dan sesuatu itu adalah tentang kau yang akan memutuskan diriku, atau kau sedang PDKT dengan chanyeol" ucap tao agak dingin

"aku tidak bermaksud PDKT dengan yeollie apalagi putus denganmu baby panda " kris sudah mulai bingung pandanya cepat sekali cemburunya

"yeollie? Ternyata kau sudah punya panggilan cepat sekali wu fan-ge" kris semakin frustasi karna kalau tao sudah memanggil nama aslinya berarti tao sudah marah besar

Author POV end

Tao POV

"aku tidak bermaksud PDKT dengan yeollie apalagi putus denganmu baby panda " ucap kris-ge yang sepertinya sudah ,tunggu dia bilang apa? Yeollie. Cih, sampai mana hubunganmu dengan yeolliemu itu ge. Sampai kau sudah memanggilnyaa yeollie. "yeollie? Ternyata kau sudah punya panggilan cepat sekali wu fan-ge" kalau aku sudah memanggilnya dengan sebutan wu fan biasanya gege akan tau kalau aku sudah sangat marah padanya. "aish, baby bukan begitu maksudku. Aku tidak ada apa apa dengan chanyeol sungguh"apa apaan dia memanggilku baby , kalau aku sedang tidak marah aku sangat senang dipanggil seperti itu. tapi kali ini aku sudah sangat marah dengannya jadi panggilan itu terkesan seperti panggilan untuk wanita."maaf, tapi namaku bukan baby. Bukankah kau tau namaku adalah Huang Zitao,bukan baby" ucapku dingin. Aku melihat dia sangat terkejut dengan ucapanku, karena ini pertama kali aku tidak senang dipanggil seperti itu. mungkin saja dengan seperti ini dia tidak akan mendekati member exo yang lain , selain aku. Bukan berlebihan tetapi aku sangat tidak suka melihatnya , karena akan terasa sakit ketika aku melihatnya. Dia tetap tidak mau menyerah , tetap saja memohon. Maafkan aku ge , aku sudah sangat sakit melihatmu dekat dengan member exo lainnya. Kali ini sengaja aku buat kau begini biar kau instropeksi diri ge. Maafkan pandamu ini ge .

Tao POV end

Kris pov

Aku tidak bisa menyerah dengan cepat walau pandaku tertidur. Aku bertekad setelah dia bangun dia bisa memaafkanku.

~siang hari

Pandaku kali ini telah bangun,dia terlihat sangat kelelahan. Makanya masih pagi seperti tadi dia sudah tertidur. Aku berencana meminta maaf lagi kali ini dengan cara, mengikut sertakan yeollie kali ini. Mudah mudahan saja dia mau memaafkanku.

~diruang tv

Aku dan chanyeol sudah menyiapkan kata kata agar baby pandaku mau memaafkanku. Sekarang babyku sedang mengobrol dengan baekhyun. Mereka terlihat sangat akrab, aku jadi cemburu. Jadi begini rasanya cemburu, aku jadi merasa bersalah. Ini memang sangat sakit , untuk pertama kalinya aku lihat tao sangat dekat dengan member lainya. Maafkan aku baby,aku telah berkali kali menyakitimu.

Aku menghampirinya , dia kelihatan kaget atas kedatanganku dengan yeollie

"baby, maafkan gege . gege tidak sedang mendekati yeollie benarkan yeol?" ucapku meminta bantuan chanyeol "iya,benar tao aku dan krissie tidak ada hubungan apa-apa. Aku masih cinta dan sayang dengan hyunnieku kok" ucap chanyeol meyakinkan baby pandaku tersebut. "krissie? lagi lagi panggilan kesayangan kalian. Lagi pula kata baekhyun-ge kau chanyeol-ge sudah tidak peduli lagi dengannya. Dia sudah sangat muak dengan mu ge, begitupun aku denganu wufan-ge" aku shock mendengarnya MUAK? Aku benar benar bersalah sampai dia muak denganku. Aku melihat raut muka yeollie ternyata diapun shock mendengarnya dan terlihat pula dia ingin menangis. Seorang happy virus menangis? Dan itu semua gara gara cinta. "ups, maafkan aku baekhyun-ge aku membocorkan rahasiamu" gumam baby pandaku tersebut. Dia melewatiku begitu saja

Kris POV end

Author POV

Tao melengos di depan kris begitu saja. Sebenarnya tao pergi bukan karna kesal dengan kris akan tetapi dia begitu karna sudah tidak tahan dengan air matanya . 'maafkan aku kris-ge aku tidak muak dengan mu. Aku hanya ingin kau tidak memainkan perasaanku lagi ge'pikir tao dengan terisak

Tao mengontrol pikirannya agar tidak menangis kembali. Dia mandi, menurutnya berendam bisa mengontrol pikiranya .

Selesainya dia mandi, dia igin menyegarkan pikirannya dengan pergi ketaman

Di taman~

Tao pergi ketaman dia melihat ada dua orang yang sedang berpelukan, setelah dia melihatnya ternyata itu adalah kris dan chanyeol. Tao membeku dia ketaman untuk menyegarkan pikirannya akan tetapi dia mendapatkan yang sangat tidak ingin dilihatnya. Runtuh pertahanan tao dia menangis dalam diam, dia mengira gegenya benar benar meminta maaf akan tetapi ternyata gegenya hanya main main denganya. Seketika pandanganya bertemu dengan kris, kris kaget melihat tao dengan jelas. Kris melihat tao sedang menangis, kris ingin menghampiri tao tetapi chanyeol sedang memeluknya. Chanyeol memeluknya? Dia reflek melepas pelukan chanyeol. " ada apa ge aku hanya butuh sandaran untuk masalahku saat ini" ucap chanyeol terdengar frustasi. "tapi yeol di sana ada tao" ucap kris sudah mulai kelihatan bingung. Kris melihat tao meninggalkan taman tersebut, bertambahlah masalah kris saat ini.

Dorm exo,ruang kumpul

Kris sedang berada di ruang kumpul member exo , dia berniat meminta bantuan member exo. Dia sudah sangat frustasi dengan masalahnya, chanyeol? Dia sudah berbaikan dengan baekhyun karna mereka kurang berkomunikasi. Jadi hanya tinggal krislah yang bingung dengan masalahnya, karna tao sekarang tidak hanya berucap dingin tetapi tao hanya menjawab pertanyaan kris seadanya. Sekarang tao sedang keluar dengan xiumin berbelanja, dengan alasan ingin merefresh otaknya. "jadi apa yang ingin kau lakukan kris" ucap lay menanyakan siasat kris untuk meminta maaf dengan tao,karena dari tadi hanya keheningan yang teripta. "kalian hanya membawa tao ketaman belakang dorm kita saja. Selanjutnya biarkan aku yang melakukannya " ucap kris menceritakan semua oleh member exo lainnya kecuali kris, xiumin dan tao. "baiklah ge akan ku lakukan karena kau sudah membantuku untuk berbaikan dengan baekhyunnie" "itu,harus" kris pergi ke taman untuk mempersiapkan siasatnya tersebut.

Tao pulang dari acara belanjanya dengan xiumin. "akuuuuuuuuuuuuuu pulllllllllaaaaaaang"ucap tao dengan girangnya, seolah telah melupakan masalahnya dengan kris. Tiba tiba tao dikejutkan oleh chanyeol "tao,t-taoo g-gegemu tao gege" ucap chanyeol berpura pura gugup "ggege kenapa" ucap tao mulai bingung. "t-tao k-kr-krissie aduh... gawat pokoknya" ucap chanyeol semakin di buat buat "ada apa dengan kris-ge cepat beritahu aku" tao sudah mulai histeris "maaf. Baru memberi tahu mu tao tapi dduizang dalam keadaan gawat. Tadi dia di kroyok di taman, coba kau lihat dia di taman. Kami belum sempat melihatnya sebab kami semua sibuk" ucap chen menjelaskan dan diangguki *?* oleh member lainnya. "Ah, kenapa kalian tidak memberi tahuku sejak tadi..." tao sudah bertambah bingung. Di satu sisi dia sedang marah dengan gegenya itu , tapi di sisi lain tao khawatir dengan keadaan gegenya. Takut di marahi juga oleh managernya akhirnya tao mengalahkan egonya. Dia memilih menengok keadaan kris di taman. Tao pergi ke taman semua member tersenyum senang melihatnya, ternyata tao masih mempunyai rasa terhadap kris.

Di taman~

Tao memilih melihat keadaan kris di taman, tetapi dari tadi dia memanggil nama kris. Kris tidak kunjung menyahut ataupun kris tidak kunjung di temukannya. Setelah dia mencari kris selama sepuluh menit, ada seorang anak kecil menghampirinya. "ini untuk hyung" ucap anak tersebut dngan langsung memberi balon , tao ingin menanyakan apa maksud balon ini. Tao sudah bukan anak kecil, tapi kenapa anak kecil itu memberinya balon. Seharusnya balon ini untuk anak kecil itu saja. Tao kalut dalam pikiran kekanak kanakannya, pikiran itu hilang sampai ada seorang anak kecil lagi yang memberinya balon. Itu terus terjadi,anak kecil itu terus bergantian menmberinya balon berwarna putih. Sampai anak ke sepuluh. Tiba tiba ada seseorang yang memang tao cari dari tadi. Kris memberi tao balon hati berwarna pink. Tao bingung dia terharu dengan yang kris lakukan, dia ingin memeluk kis tapi nanti balon yang dia pegang terbang. Akhirnya tao hanya berpandangan dengan kris.

"Tao, balon berwarna putih itu tanda permintaan maaf ku. Dan balon berwarna pink hati itu adalah tanda terima kasihku. Maaf karena aku sering membuetmu menangis. Maaf karena aku telah mengecewakanmu. Maaf karena aku telah datang dalam kehidupanmu. Maaf karena tingkah lakuku yang tidak kau sukai. Maaf karena tidak pernah memikirkan perasaanmu. Maaf karena aku tak ada di saat kau bersedih. Maaf karena aku yang selalu menduakanmu. Maaf telah membuatmu tidak percaya padaku lagi. Maaf karena kau menjadi bersedih. Maaf karena aku tidak pernah intropeksi diri. Maaf karena aku tidak peduli perasaanmu" ucap kris mengungkapkan isi hatinya. "terus balon tanda terima kasih ini untuk apa" ucap tao yang kelihatan bingung. "Terima kasih karena aku tau kau selalu mencintaiku" "kata siapa?" tao kelihatan meledek walaupun dia sudah sangat terharukarena ulah kris. "benar kau sudah mencintaiku baby. Yasudah aku dengan yeollie,yixing,atau dengan suho saja kalau kau tidak mau lagi denganku" kris yang tau kalau tao sedang meledeknya(?) dia ikut meledek tao kembali. "Gege jangan, kalau gege sama mereka biarlah aku bersama xiumin-ge, atau baekhyun –ge saja" "silahkan kalau berani. Aku akan membunuh mereka kalau sampai kau bersama mereka" "gege curang" mereka akhirnya beradu mulut dengan ledekan masing masing. Ketika mereka berdua cape dengan acara meledek sesama(?) mata mereka berdua bertemu. Mereka diam, makin lama kris makin mendekatkan tubuhnya, tao yang mengerti akan itu pun memejamkan matanya. Mereka makin lama makin dekat sampai kedua benda lembut bersentuhan. Ciuman itu didasari oleh cinta tanpa nafsu. Kris makin lama meningkatkan intensitas ciuman mereka. Mereka berdua ciuman dan itu disaksikan oleh terbenamnya matahari.

THE END~~

Maaf kalau gaje. Namanya juga baru belajar .

RNR Please!

**Hwang sung ran**

**Present..**

**[FF TAORIS: mianhe mianhe wa gomawo (sorry, sorry and thank's)]**

**Cast : Tao,kris and exo member**

**Author : Hwang sungran a.k.a huang chen chu a.k.a me**

**Rated : T**

**Genre : hurt/comfort,romance**

**Disclaimer : semua orang disini milik allah. Dan diri sendiri. Cerita ngambil dikit dari novel10 autumn in korean. FF is mine**

**Summary :tao tidak mau memaafkan kris?. Apa kesalahan fatal kris sampai tao tidak mau memaafkannya **

**A/n: endingnya terinspirasi dari novel 10 autumn in korean. Jadi kalau pernah ngebaca jangan heran.**

**DLDR*dont like dont read***

**Don't copy and plagiat..**

**History is mine**

**Happy reading~**

Cerita ini hanyalah dunia mereka berdua..

Yang lain mungkin nge-kost

Author POV

Disuatu pagi yang tenang , tetapi tidak dengan seseorang yang berada di dorm exo. Dia bernama Huang zi tao atau yang sering di panggil dengan Tao. Entah apa yang dipikirkan olehnya , mungkin saja dia sedang memirkan gege tersayangnya .

Tiba tiba masuk seorang dduizang dari exo m, atau gege tersayang tao.

"baby panda percayalah aku tidak bermaksud mengacuhkanmu, aku dan chanyeol hanya membicarakan sesuatu" ucap kris karna tao seperti mengacuhkannya

"sesuatu? Dan sesuatu itu adalah tentang kau yang akan memutuskan diriku, atau kau sedang PDKT dengan chanyeol" ucap tao agak dingin

"aku tidak bermaksud PDKT dengan yeollie apalagi putus denganmu baby panda " kris sudah mulai bingung pandanya cepat sekali cemburunya

"yeollie? Ternyata kau sudah punya panggilan cepat sekali wu fan-ge" kris semakin frustasi karna kalau tao sudah memanggil nama aslinya berarti tao sudah marah besar

Author POV end

Tao POV

"aku tidak bermaksud PDKT dengan yeollie apalagi putus denganmu baby panda " ucap kris-ge yang sepertinya sudah ,tunggu dia bilang apa? Yeollie. Cih, sampai mana hubunganmu dengan yeolliemu itu ge. Sampai kau sudah memanggilnyaa yeollie. "yeollie? Ternyata kau sudah punya panggilan cepat sekali wu fan-ge" kalau aku sudah memanggilnya dengan sebutan wu fan biasanya gege akan tau kalau aku sudah sangat marah padanya. "aish, baby bukan begitu maksudku. Aku tidak ada apa apa dengan chanyeol sungguh"apa apaan dia memanggilku baby , kalau aku sedang tidak marah aku sangat senang dipanggil seperti itu. tapi kali ini aku sudah sangat marah dengannya jadi panggilan itu terkesan seperti panggilan untuk wanita."maaf, tapi namaku bukan baby. Bukankah kau tau namaku adalah Huang Zitao,bukan baby" ucapku dingin. Aku melihat dia sangat terkejut dengan ucapanku, karena ini pertama kali aku tidak senang dipanggil seperti itu. mungkin saja dengan seperti ini dia tidak akan mendekati member exo yang lain , selain aku. Bukan berlebihan tetapi aku sangat tidak suka melihatnya , karena akan terasa sakit ketika aku melihatnya. Dia tetap tidak mau menyerah , tetap saja memohon. Maafkan aku ge , aku sudah sangat sakit melihatmu dekat dengan member exo lainnya. Kali ini sengaja aku buat kau begini biar kau instropeksi diri ge. Maafkan pandamu ini ge .

Tao POV end

Kris pov

Aku tidak bisa menyerah dengan cepat walau pandaku tertidur. Aku bertekad setelah dia bangun dia bisa memaafkanku.

~siang hari

Pandaku kali ini telah bangun,dia terlihat sangat kelelahan. Makanya masih pagi seperti tadi dia sudah tertidur. Aku berencana meminta maaf lagi kali ini dengan cara, mengikut sertakan yeollie kali ini. Mudah mudahan saja dia mau memaafkanku.

~diruang tv

Aku dan chanyeol sudah menyiapkan kata kata agar baby pandaku mau memaafkanku. Sekarang babyku sedang mengobrol dengan baekhyun. Mereka terlihat sangat akrab, aku jadi cemburu. Jadi begini rasanya cemburu, aku jadi merasa bersalah. Ini memang sangat sakit , untuk pertama kalinya aku lihat tao sangat dekat dengan member lainya. Maafkan aku baby,aku telah berkali kali menyakitimu.

Aku menghampirinya , dia kelihatan kaget atas kedatanganku dengan yeollie

"baby, maafkan gege . gege tidak sedang mendekati yeollie benarkan yeol?" ucapku meminta bantuan chanyeol "iya,benar tao aku dan krissie tidak ada hubungan apa-apa. Aku masih cinta dan sayang dengan hyunnieku kok" ucap chanyeol meyakinkan baby pandaku tersebut. "krissie? lagi lagi panggilan kesayangan kalian. Lagi pula kata baekhyun-ge kau chanyeol-ge sudah tidak peduli lagi dengannya. Dia sudah sangat muak dengan mu ge, begitupun aku denganu wufan-ge" aku shock mendengarnya MUAK? Aku benar benar bersalah sampai dia muak denganku. Aku melihat raut muka yeollie ternyata diapun shock mendengarnya dan terlihat pula dia ingin menangis. Seorang happy virus menangis? Dan itu semua gara gara cinta. "ups, maafkan aku baekhyun-ge aku membocorkan rahasiamu" gumam baby pandaku tersebut. Dia melewatiku begitu saja

Kris POV end

Author POV

Tao melengos di depan kris begitu saja. Sebenarnya tao pergi bukan karna kesal dengan kris akan tetapi dia begitu karna sudah tidak tahan dengan air matanya . 'maafkan aku kris-ge aku tidak muak dengan mu. Aku hanya ingin kau tidak memainkan perasaanku lagi ge'pikir tao dengan terisak

Tao mengontrol pikirannya agar tidak menangis kembali. Dia mandi, menurutnya berendam bisa mengontrol pikiranya .

Selesainya dia mandi, dia igin menyegarkan pikirannya dengan pergi ketaman

Di taman~

Tao pergi ketaman dia melihat ada dua orang yang sedang berpelukan, setelah dia melihatnya ternyata itu adalah kris dan chanyeol. Tao membeku dia ketaman untuk menyegarkan pikirannya akan tetapi dia mendapatkan yang sangat tidak ingin dilihatnya. Runtuh pertahanan tao dia menangis dalam diam, dia mengira gegenya benar benar meminta maaf akan tetapi ternyata gegenya hanya main main denganya. Seketika pandanganya bertemu dengan kris, kris kaget melihat tao dengan jelas. Kris melihat tao sedang menangis, kris ingin menghampiri tao tetapi chanyeol sedang memeluknya. Chanyeol memeluknya? Dia reflek melepas pelukan chanyeol. " ada apa ge aku hanya butuh sandaran untuk masalahku saat ini" ucap chanyeol terdengar frustasi. "tapi yeol di sana ada tao" ucap kris sudah mulai kelihatan bingung. Kris melihat tao meninggalkan taman tersebut, bertambahlah masalah kris saat ini.

Dorm exo,ruang kumpul

Kris sedang berada di ruang kumpul member exo , dia berniat meminta bantuan member exo. Dia sudah sangat frustasi dengan masalahnya, chanyeol? Dia sudah berbaikan dengan baekhyun karna mereka kurang berkomunikasi. Jadi hanya tinggal krislah yang bingung dengan masalahnya, karna tao sekarang tidak hanya berucap dingin tetapi tao hanya menjawab pertanyaan kris seadanya. Sekarang tao sedang keluar dengan xiumin berbelanja, dengan alasan ingin merefresh otaknya. "jadi apa yang ingin kau lakukan kris" ucap lay menanyakan siasat kris untuk meminta maaf dengan tao,karena dari tadi hanya keheningan yang teripta. "kalian hanya membawa tao ketaman belakang dorm kita saja. Selanjutnya biarkan aku yang melakukannya " ucap kris menceritakan semua oleh member exo lainnya kecuali kris, xiumin dan tao. "baiklah ge akan ku lakukan karena kau sudah membantuku untuk berbaikan dengan baekhyunnie" "itu,harus" kris pergi ke taman untuk mempersiapkan siasatnya tersebut.

Tao pulang dari acara belanjanya dengan xiumin. "akuuuuuuuuuuuuuu pulllllllllaaaaaaang"ucap tao dengan girangnya, seolah telah melupakan masalahnya dengan kris. Tiba tiba tao dikejutkan oleh chanyeol "tao,t-taoo g-gegemu tao gege" ucap chanyeol berpura pura gugup "ggege kenapa" ucap tao mulai bingung. "t-tao k-kr-krissie aduh... gawat pokoknya" ucap chanyeol semakin di buat buat "ada apa dengan kris-ge cepat beritahu aku" tao sudah mulai histeris "maaf. Baru memberi tahu mu tao tapi dduizang dalam keadaan gawat. Tadi dia di kroyok di taman, coba kau lihat dia di taman. Kami belum sempat melihatnya sebab kami semua sibuk" ucap chen menjelaskan dan diangguki *?* oleh member lainnya. "Ah, kenapa kalian tidak memberi tahuku sejak tadi..." tao sudah bertambah bingung. Di satu sisi dia sedang marah dengan gegenya itu , tapi di sisi lain tao khawatir dengan keadaan gegenya. Takut di marahi juga oleh managernya akhirnya tao mengalahkan egonya. Dia memilih menengok keadaan kris di taman. Tao pergi ke taman semua member tersenyum senang melihatnya, ternyata tao masih mempunyai rasa terhadap kris.

Di taman~

Tao memilih melihat keadaan kris di taman, tetapi dari tadi dia memanggil nama kris. Kris tidak kunjung menyahut ataupun kris tidak kunjung di temukannya. Setelah dia mencari kris selama sepuluh menit, ada seorang anak kecil menghampirinya. "ini untuk hyung" ucap anak tersebut dngan langsung memberi balon , tao ingin menanyakan apa maksud balon ini. Tao sudah bukan anak kecil, tapi kenapa anak kecil itu memberinya balon. Seharusnya balon ini untuk anak kecil itu saja. Tao kalut dalam pikiran kekanak kanakannya, pikiran itu hilang sampai ada seorang anak kecil lagi yang memberinya balon. Itu terus terjadi,anak kecil itu terus bergantian menmberinya balon berwarna putih. Sampai anak ke sepuluh. Tiba tiba ada seseorang yang memang tao cari dari tadi. Kris memberi tao balon hati berwarna pink. Tao bingung dia terharu dengan yang kris lakukan, dia ingin memeluk kis tapi nanti balon yang dia pegang terbang. Akhirnya tao hanya berpandangan dengan kris.

"Tao, balon berwarna putih itu tanda permintaan maaf ku. Dan balon berwarna pink hati itu adalah tanda terima kasihku. Maaf karena aku sering membuetmu menangis. Maaf karena aku telah mengecewakanmu. Maaf karena aku telah datang dalam kehidupanmu. Maaf karena tingkah lakuku yang tidak kau sukai. Maaf karena tidak pernah memikirkan perasaanmu. Maaf karena aku tak ada di saat kau bersedih. Maaf karena aku yang selalu menduakanmu. Maaf telah membuatmu tidak percaya padaku lagi. Maaf karena kau menjadi bersedih. Maaf karena aku tidak pernah intropeksi diri. Maaf karena aku tidak peduli perasaanmu" ucap kris mengungkapkan isi hatinya. "terus balon tanda terima kasih ini untuk apa" ucap tao yang kelihatan bingung. "Terima kasih karena aku tau kau selalu mencintaiku" "kata siapa?" tao kelihatan meledek walaupun dia sudah sangat terharukarena ulah kris. "benar kau sudah mencintaiku baby. Yasudah aku dengan yeollie,yixing,atau dengan suho saja kalau kau tidak mau lagi denganku" kris yang tau kalau tao sedang meledeknya(?) dia ikut meledek tao kembali. "Gege jangan, kalau gege sama mereka biarlah aku bersama xiumin-ge, atau baekhyun –ge saja" "silahkan kalau berani. Aku akan membunuh mereka kalau sampai kau bersama mereka" "gege curang" mereka akhirnya beradu mulut dengan ledekan masing masing. Ketika mereka berdua cape dengan acara meledek sesama(?) mata mereka berdua bertemu. Mereka diam, makin lama kris makin mendekatkan tubuhnya, tao yang mengerti akan itu pun memejamkan matanya. Mereka makin lama makin dekat sampai kedua benda lembut bersentuhan. Ciuman itu didasari oleh cinta tanpa nafsu. Kris makin lama meningkatkan intensitas ciuman mereka. Mereka berdua ciuman dan itu disaksikan oleh terbenamnya matahari.

THE END~~

Maaf kalau gaje. Namanya juga baru belajar .

and kalo g ngerti ama latarnya juga maaf ya!

selamat ulang tahun buat dduizang *cium kris #dilempar duit sama tao

aku mau ngucapin makasih sama yang ngeriview ff aku sebelumnya. maaf ga bisa aku sebutin


End file.
